vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kirimisakana/Create the connection/derivation works
Let's describe how to create connection/derivation works in the "VOCALOID" genre. Of course, I use PIAPRO and PCL license. Please note 2 prerequisites. Prerequisites: in this term, "VOCALOID" means Crypton Future Media's character only. Not the other vendor's "VOCALOID" characters. Prerequisites 2: I and "Ukikusa" are member of PIAPRO beta. It means that each of us can use/modify the derivative works on PIAPRO. On my TL, my fiend "Ukikusa" appealed. "Anybody please give me the picture of MegurineLuka, laying on the crescent moon!" Ukikusa added, " ...with art nouveau style, like Alfons Maria Mucha." I caught that tweet and mentioned. "When does the limit for? How about the size?" I found that Ukikusa's request was not for some movie-making. Ukikusa wanted it for just favor. I like Ukikusa's music, poet and novel works. We collaborated to making movie, VOCALOID music PV last year. 【巡音ルカ】凍蝶-itetyou-【オリジナル】　Freezing butterfly　http://t.co/L4hLCPSv　 "VOCALOID" character has very little condition about itself. That allows us, amateur/semi-professional creators to make the things easy. This is the difference between "American comics" system and Japanese "doujin" culture. Not all of copyright holders allows doujin. Please remind the prerequisites. The Crypton Future Media co. allows it with CC-BY like license. I send Ukikusa another questions about details. "Can I open the picture on PIAPRO beta? For link and spread the creative works." Ukikusa replied, "yes!" I asked one more question. "Can I use/reprint it with my blog and my (future) products?" Ukikusa replied as former. I started my work. Make a 3D model of crescent moon with "Sculptris alpha 6". Save the model in OBJ format, and painted data in PNG format. Secondary, with "Hexagon 2" and "DAZ studio 4" I tested my plan. Thought about composition, how to show the beautiful diva? You may ask like this. "Why does Kirimisakana use the 3D softwares for 2D digital paintings?" The answer is my eyes. My right eye have exotropia, but left eye don't. Several test pictures have taken. Many test pictures have been discarded. After efforts, I got the best "shot" of the medieval diva sat on the crescent moon. I drew lines and painted with "Painter X", made this. http://t.co/qz7SzghS ( Link to my PIAPRO page ) Former my works was full of shamrock images. It affected to this picture. The shamrock is good icon. St. Patrick used it as a symbol of trinity. It is the symbol of harmony. I love that idea, balance and harmony. My piety about Buddha can't be obstruction with that. Balance and harmony is the most key of Buddhism. I am Buddhist, not narrow minded. My love about art nouveau style, Mucha and other decorative cultural symbols, became never obstruct of my creative work. Then, I opened the picture on PIAPRO. And send SNS message to Ukikusa, URL and password of "the dedicated to Ukikusa" version. Added the comment to my picture, with URL of 3D model files zip. "You can use this OBJ format files under CC BY-SA 3.0 license. Enjoy!" You might think. "Why don't Kirimisakana open the special version on PIAPRO? Do you want to link/spread the creative works, don't?" I'll answer like this. "Yes, I do. Though, to show my special thanks for the seed of creativity." This is the balanced point between "social creativity" and "friendship". From the experience with others, "special version", "sneak peak" and "my thanksgiving" are good fruits of collaborative work. On the other hand, I should understand how to make money on it. NOT for profits. But "no money, no reaction, no comments and nothing" ? Non-profit purpose, we upload our works. People in this genre, send some money as a donation to cheer up the creator. This is what "doujin". The theory can't applied to all of coterie. I and my friends can be. I don't talk about "hentai comic" doujin. Those hentai comic writers are playing the dangerous game of copyright. When the copyright-holder claims, they are check mated. The risk is obvious. I stand on the freedom of expression, even if the “hentai comic” needs that, I claim it against censorship. That don't means "I would draw some porn-illustration and gain little money on it". The story about "pornography" and freedom of expression is another one. I hold my tongue at this moment. "No porn kills creators." *smile* Enjoy "The diva on crescent moon" http://t.co/VFOsR2Bm now. If I could use the Blender faster than paint, I would make her accessories and backgrounds as 3D object. Ukiyoe went abroad. Affected the art nouveau artists. Art nouveau and art deco grow the illustration. They came to Japan, in Taisho period. An illustration for youngsters' magazine opened the door of manga. The more knowing the history, the more thinking about ethical balance. The hysterical people use word "harmful to youth". They never think about real problem of young people. In those peoples' view, no LGBT, no minority, no freedom of "what I didn't used to". We, the amateur / coteries / semi-professional creators just want to enjoy our favorites with creativity. Why do they think they have the right to judge our works in their narrow scale? Kirimisakana 12:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts